


Headlights Driving South

by Headphone_Love



Category: SHINee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Taemin has issues with his home life.Minho offers an escape that they both agree on.Until the two realize there may be a lot more than just flings in their future.----"You need to realize you are in love with the kid"Minho scoffed and stood."You and this love crap again" he said as Jinki chuckled and nodded.----





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally posted at AFF (dot) com ^^ * 
> 
> I wanted to do an AU where the setting changes the people rather than the people moving to a new setting and changing then. 
> 
> Sometimes life is a little more complicated than that : P 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Minho groaned as he looked to his side, the light shining from the window blocked by another body. By the sound of jingling, he could tell the other male was getting dressed. This made Minho slowly sit up, head tilting as he ran a hand through his hair. By the number of markings on the other male and even himself, it was obvious what they had done. It was normal; well, normal for them. It had been this way for close to a year.

The elder of the two wasn't sure whether he liked the idea of hiding anymore, though.

"You goin'?" he murmured as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. The dirty blond male turned, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he nodded. He shimmied a bit, Minho's eyes travelling the other's body, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

"Yeah," Taemin breathed softly, a slightly apologetic tone to his words. "Gotta get back before my pops gets home..." he reminded. 

Minho scrunched his face at the mention of the other's father. "Stay here," he murmured, though he knew the answer before his lover could even think it up.

"I can't/You can't," they said in unison, Taemin's eyes growing wider for a moment. He turned away, focusing on his fly as the sound of the zipper filled the messy bedroom. Minho stood, moving to Taemin and wrapping his arms around his waist.

The taller male rested his chin on Taemin's shoulder and took in a breath."Don't worry about it," he whispered. He could feel Taemin shudder slightly, pressing a kiss against his neck gently. "Just make sure the asshole doesn't touch you."

Taemin looked over his shoulder and offered a tiny grin, eyes flickering with something neither would mention aloud. 

Minho closed his eyes for a moment, taking in Taemin's scent and breathing softly. He bit down, earning a gasp from the younger male, opening one eye and watching Taemin's cheeks grow rosy. He grinned.

"Only I am allowed to."

* * *

 

"You are in a rock and a hard place, my friend," the other spoke as Minho sighed and took a drink from his flask. He sat on the curb in front of his friend Jinki's house, the other was not around as often considering he had moved a few towns over. After his "boy toy" had left earlier, Minho had driven the hour and a half to talk to his friend. The phone didn't do their conversations justice.

"His father is an asshole, Jinki," he spoke quietly. "I can't tell the kid how to live his life, but I can't let him keep going back there," he continued. "I know what shit like that can do. Especially considering the circumstances."

Minho ran a hand through his unruly hair. It had gotten to a decent length, longer than he had ever had it. Taemin loved his hair; he always said he needed something to grab onto.

"Well, this is where you make your decision," Jinki spoke as he took the flask from the other and clicked his tongue in disapproval. He covered it and shoved it into his pocket so the other would forget about it while they spoke."And I am not driving you back, so don't drink, you moron."

Minho rolled his eyes but nodded and eyed the elder.

"You need to realize you are in  love  with the kid."

Minho scoffed and stood. "You and this love crap again," he said as Jinki chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, this love crap is what you have been teetering over for years, even before you two knew about each other's preferences. You knew damn well when I introduced you to Taemin that you had a crush on him."

Minho shrugged. "He was cute and I was horny as shit. That is what I remember," he denied as Jinki raised a brow.

"Do you remember beating up that guy who pushed Taemin down the stairs?"

"Guy owed me some cash and was a fucking asshole."

"Or when you decided that instead of just asking Taemin to hang out you made up a reason to get him to come see you and then forced him to stay the night?"

"Forced is a very strong word. I strongly suggested it," Minho defended as Jinki laughed and shook his head again.

"Goddamnit, you should be a politician. Though I am not sure if a gay politician is appealing right now...."

"Fuck off," Minho replied, but a smile graced his lips. He sighed and ruffled his hair before looking back at the other. "He isn't even out yet, Jinks," he mumbled. "I can't ask him to just tell his father about anything knowing how he is. His father—”

"—Is an asshole, and how do you normally deal with assholes?" he asked lightly as Minho frowned.

"I kick their ass."

Jinki laughed before his expression turned serious as he smacked the other on the shoulder."The other way, you violent child."

Minho's eyes narrowed as he thought, his eyes growing wide as he turned to Jinki. The elder was smiling knowingly.

"You sneak around and enjoy the ride."

* * *

 

"Wait...what?" Taemin questioned. His eyes were wide, swollen lips parted. Minho had to pull his gaze away from the other's mouth, shrugging his shoulders. He ran his thumbs across Taemin's knuckles, avoiding his gaze. 

They were lying together in the darkness of Minho's room, the only place where Taemin could be himself: his true self. Not the smartass, snarky little shit the area they lived in had made him become.

Despite Minho's attempts to keep his gaze downwards, Taemin's hand traced his jaw, hooking beneath his chin and lifting it slowly. Light brown eyes met darker ones, both pairs filled with emotion and a bit of fear.

"Move here...your dad...." Minho began, Taemin smiling weakly.

"Would kill me for even trying."

Minho frowned and raised a hand to brush his fingers across the younger's cheek. Taemin pushed into his hand and smiled. "You keep staring at me like that," Taemin spoke quietly. "It makes me think you actually have some feeling in that chest of yours."

Minho snorted in amusement before leaning forward to kiss the other. Taemin accepted the kiss willingly, offering a small noise which only fueled the older male. Minho shifted so he was hovering above Taemin, the kiss continuing until they needed to pull away for air. Soft pants left them both as Taemin looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

Minho felt a stir in his chest as his own eyes widened a bit, but he kissed the other even harder to make sure Taemin hadn't seen. The other just wrapped his arms around Minho and pulled him closer, not realizing what had just occurred, and quite frankly not caring. When they pulled away again, Taemin was placing small kisses on Minho's neck.

"Mind if I stay the night?" Taemin whispered as Minho smiled a tiny bit, quickly changing it to a smirk.

"Only if that is a hint for something else," Minho teased as Taemin raised a brow, eyes changing in an instant. He pulled away to eye his lover, leaning up to press his forehead against Minho's.

"Hm, not sure. Why don't we find out?"

* * *

 

Minho hadn't expected to find Taemin in front of his door about a week later. By the smile on his face, he could tell the other was drunk off his ass, allowing him to stumble in so he could close the door.

Taemin had a busted lip, a cut across his forehead, and even the beginnings of a black eye. To say Minho was confused and angry would have been an understatement.

"Taemin, what the actual fuck?" Minho spoke once he had regained his voice. 

Taemin plopped back onto the couch and laughed, wincing in pain as he placed a hand on his stomach. "Fucking asshole got arrested!" he howled as Minho swallowed and walked towards him in concern. He wasn't one to show compassion or anything of the sort, but Taemin meant something to him.  Whether it was a quick fuck or the unspeakable, Minho could figure out later…though he was sure he knew very well which it was. 

Before Minho could ask what Taemin was talking about, the younger male sat up, pupils blown and appearance disheveled. "He got busted after getting into a bar fight," he whispered before the grin returned.

Minho swallowed and moved to get Taemin towards the bedroom. While the other was a lightweight, Minho knew he very rarely puked when drinking. It just wasn't something anyone around here did, considering that they had been drinking for years before they turned legal.

Even now at 19 and 20 they weren't legally able to drink. Lucky for them no one gave a fuck.

"Get undressed, Taemin."

"Oh~ Already?" Taemin asked with a soft purr as he leaned against Minho, more so out of lack of balance than to seduce. Minho rolled his eyes and lifted him, Taemin gasped and biting down into his lip bashfully. "Minho~ You always look so mean when I come. Do you hate me?" he asked curiously. "Are you upset no one knows about us? I thought you liked that. That meant you could fuck whoever you wanted!" he said waving his hands as Minho rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, you’re so trashed," Minho replied as he placed the other on the bed once he reached his room. "Now stay here and if you don't I swear to fucking god I will give you another black eye," he threatened, though it was an obvious lie. Taemin giggled, but nodded and laid back, staring at the ceiling.

Minho left to get some water and Advil, knowing the other would have a hangover in the morning. He tried to process the strange turn of events, running a hand through his hair.

Taemin was drunk. 

He was drunk because his father had been arrested. 

His father was arrested for starting a bar fight, which was minimal but considering his other arrests they might actually keep him in there for a few months, if lucky. 

When he heard a thump from the other room, he cursed and grabbed the pill bottle, moving towards the room. He found Taemin lying on the floor half naked, obviously having tried to remove his pants but finding them caught around his ankles. He offered a goofy grin and Minho couldn't help but smirk a bit in amusement.

"Idiot," Minho whispered. Taemin ignored him while he worked on the jeans, pouting after some time and shooting Minho a look asking for help.

Minho placed the water and Advil bottle down, shaking his head. "Stop moving, you are giving yourself more bruises...." he muttered. Taemin obeyed, watching Minho free his legs from the confines of his skinny jeans. He allowed the elder to pick him up to place him back on the bed.

"Minho?" Taemin murmured as Minho grunted in response, getting into the bed as well considering he had been sleeping before the intrusion. "Do you still want me to move in with you?" he asked as Minho's gaze snapped to him. 

Taemin waited, breathing in with cheeks flushed and eyes diverted.

"Of course," Minho answered and despite being drunk, Taemin seemed to brighten a bit. He wrapped his arms around Minho's waist and resting his head on his chest.

"Good."

Minho pulled him close and kissed his forehead briefly, nodding slowly.

"Good."

* * *

 

To say it was surprisingly open once they became official to their friends was another one of those understatements. Minho and Taemin still acted like assholes around them, their loving words and mannerisms only occurring behind closed doors. The random girls and guys stopped, Taemin and Minho only wanting each other and feeling relieved they could admit it.

"How many?" Minho asked as Taemin hummed while he traced invisible words onto the other's chest.

"Not many," Taemin replied honestly. "Maybe 2 while drunk and 1 or 2 when sober, and one of them was the same person," he said smoothly. "They all sucked... "

Minho smirked and held him close. "Isn't that the point?" he teased. 

Taemin grinned, a tiny blush evident on his cheeks. He leaned in to rest his forehead against Minho’s teasingly, biting his lip for a moment. “You know I’m more of a  _ swallow _ guy…” 

Minho paused for a moment before bursting into laughter, shoving the other away as Taemin joined in the laughter. 

“No one says that!” Minho insisted as Taemin laughed even harder. 

To say they both had an active sex life was pretty accurate, though it was always each other they returned to. It wasn't as if each had been with 50 people, a good amount considering their ages, but Taemin hadn't had sex until he moved to the town. Minho hadn't been his first, but he was the one he had thought about. Would he ever admit that? Hell no, Minho's ego was big enough.

"You?" Taemin questioned, focusing in back on the topic and looking up at the elder.

"Hmm, in total about 8 or 9, including you," Minho confessed with a nod. 

Taemin slapped his shoulder with a smirk. "Slut."

"Only for you, sunshine."

The door to Minho’s room opened, a red-haired male raising a brow when he caught sight of the two still on the bed. "Jesus, put some fucking clothes on," he said with a sigh. "And also, we are outta milk. One of you get some," he said before slamming the door behind him. 

Taemin smiled. "Heechul is such a pleasure," he murmured as Minho chuckled and nodded. He paused, Taemin noticing immediately and wondering if the other was feeling well. "You alright?" he asked as Minho sat up and eyed Taemin who remained lying down.

"How did you get those bruises that night your father got arrested?" he asked lightly, never having gotten a chance to ask. He knew Taemin pretended to be fine and put on a face, but Minho could read him like a book. Though he liked Taemin a lot more than useless shit like reading.

Taemin's expression grew calmer, and Minho hated it. He looked more mature, which was appealing, but he loved his little ball of energy Taemin. His spitfire, no fearing life Taemin.

Just  _ his _ Taemin.

"That night was one of my hookups, though it wasn't really...willing," he began lightly, Minho's eyes narrowing.

"Did they....?"

"No! No....well, nothing involving actual sex," Taemin assured. "But apparently the guy got pissed cause I gave him blue balls, so we got into a fight. Beat the shit out of him, but he got a few good hits in. I think the beer bottle to the face was enough to show him I wasn't scared of being arrested for assault.”

Minho chuckled and nodded, knowing that Taemin feared his father more than jail. They had both been to juvie enough times to know it was shits and giggles. Jail though...even Minho might not mess with that possibility.

"So I went to Jjong’s place, got smashed, and then he drove me to your place so I could stay with you. Apparently, I kept on mentioning you and then on the way there, I got a call saying that my father had apparently gotten into a bar fight with one of the other regulars. So I was ecstatic when we reached your place," he said with a sheepish grin.

Minho eyed the other with pure amusement before leaning forward and kissing him. It was unlike many of the other kisses he had given, Taemin sucking in a breath at the act.

“Woah Romeo, where did that come from?” Taemin asked breathlessly as Minho smirked.

“Well Juliet, considering we are official so I wasn’t sure I needed to ask for a kiss,” he teased as Taemin winked.

“Only on the weekends,” he joked before plopping back onto the bed and stretching.  Minho looked at him, biting his lip. He’d be damned if he admitted it to his friend-turned-boyfriend, but Taemin was definitely the most attractive of the bunch Minho had been with, in both body and personality. Taemin had it all, which made Minho wonder why the kid settled for him of all people.

“We should get that milk,” Taemin commented as he moved to stand but was dragged back towards Minho in an instant. Minho kissed him on the neck as the blond shuddered, eyeing the other in curiosity.

“Minho?”

They remained like that for what felt like hours, Minho only breaking eye contact to kiss the back of Taemin’s shoulder where a bruise was nearly done healing. Taemin swallowed hard.

“If he ever comes back…you won’t leave, will you?” Minho asked quietly. Taemin pondered the question momentarily. Would he? Would he even have a choice in the matter if his dad was released? Now that Taemin thought about it, his dad was bound to be released on good behavior like he was before.

“I don’t want to,” Taemin spoke and Minho perked at the statement. “But I might have to” he finished weakly. Minho held onto Taemin tightly.

“I’ll kick his ass,” he mumbled as Taemin smiled and turned completely around so he was sitting between Minho’s legs.

“It is my fight,” insisted, resting his forehead against the elder's own. “Besides…I moved in with you so he won’t know where I am…”  he assured as Minho felt relief flood over him.

“That’s right…and if he comes here I’ll kick his ass,” Minho repeated as Taemin laughed and smack the other on the chest.

“Such a way with words, hyung,” he teased before moving to stand and grabbing some clothes. “But for now, our mission is the milk,” he reminded as Minho groaned.

“Lazy,” he muttered as Taemin raised a brow. He shimmied his hips to slip his pants on.

“Oh? I guess you won’t be up for a round afterward then…what a shame, you got me so worked up with that neck kiss…” Taemin spoke in a disappointed tone, pouting his lips for effect. 

Minho growled a bit before beginning to get dressed. “You win, Juliet. But  _ I  _ get to choose what we do after this,” he bargained as Taemin tapped his lips with his finger, pretending to think.

“Deal,” he agreed with a smirk as he left the room, leaving Minho alone for a few moments.

Minho smiled a bit to himself and shook his head. He and Taemin were far from the average couple, but Minho cared for him a hell of a lot more than anyone else he had been with.

Maybe Jinki was onto something with that ‘love’ crap.

* * *

 

“Achoo!”

Key blinked and looked at Jinki in concern.

“You aren’t getting sick on me, are you?” he threatened as Jinki laughed lightly and shook his head.

“Not at all, I think someone might have been talking about me,” he mumbled as Key clicked his tongue.

“Always talked about, you clumsy weirdo.”

Jinki wrapped his arms around the other in a back hug and pouted as if the words actually hurt. “But you love me though,” he offered as Key eyed him for a moment before focusing back on the dinner he was making.

“Lucky for you,” was all he said, but Jinki grinned and accepted the answer gratefully.

“Very lucky.”


End file.
